The Legend of Zelda: A Beckoning Twilight
by ffx2fan
Summary: My 'sequel' to one of the best Nintendo games ever! The basis of the story is about two years after the events of Twilight Princess. Is the Twilight Realm reopened in Hyrule? A return of an ancient tribe? The death of the Triforce? Lets find out shall we?


Legend of Zelda: A Beckoning Twilight

Alright, I just beat Twilight Princess…. The ending freaking sucked… in my opinion… if it matters… So anyways, I guess this would be a sequel… well it is. Don't hate me… I haven't written in a long time. I hope it's enjoyable.

* * *

"Link… I… See you later." 

The last ounce of light from the Twilight Realm sank deep into the Mirror of Twilight, eternally destroying the portal between Twilight and Hyrule. Midna's silhouette faded into the darkness as Zelda and Link were left crouching next to the steel that once held the Mirror.

"I suppose… it was for the best," muttered the Princess as she made her way back towards the Gerudo Desert. Link followed after a brief moment. They proceeded to venture through the Arbiter's Grounds into the heat of the sandy ocean. "Hero, you may return me to Hyrule Castle." Zelda had taken on a slightly self-pious demeanor ever since Midna's curse had been broken. Link thought nothing of it and whistled for Epona who had been wandering around the vicinity racing with the hogs. Zelda was assisted onto the saddle with Link's help before he saddled himself.

During the ride through the path the Gorons had made in the mountains blockading any entrance into the desert, Zelda let out a sigh almost every other minute. Link turned his head to look at her, into her glorious eyes, but they were empty this evening. No light, no darkness, just nothing. She wouldn't even bring herself to make direct eye contact with him.

They reached the upper edges of Lake Hylia when Zelda put a hand on Link's shoulder. Epona halted and Zelda descended to the ground and continued forward on foot. Link trekked next to her offering to take her back up, but she ignored his offers and eventually crossed her arms showing him that there was absolutely no interest. Nevertheless, he continued to pester her. The usually serene Princess let out a yell, extended her arms with wrists crossed and the Triforce shone brightly pushing Link far away and sent Epona onto her back.

"You will never understand!" were the words that echoed throughout the night air, but they were not Zelda's. This voice… it belonged to something… dark. Ganondorf was the first thought, but then no. Ganondorf's voice was much deeper and raspier. Link stood, rubbed his head, and tried to focus his blurry vision. Although he could not see very well, one thing was for sure: Zelda had gone. This time it was of her own accord though; Link knew to let it go.

Ordon Village was glad to welcome the Hero back around midday. Its citizens all greeted him with warmth and cheerful smiles. All took part in the celebration with the exception of Ilia who took leave rather early. Link attempted to follow, but everyone else's hustle tied him down. What happened? … Where did you go? … What did you do? … Did you really see Ganondorf? … Did you happen to run into a beastly wolf? … You actually met Princess Zelda!? … Did you meet anyone, special, along the way? …

Everyone finally got caught up with making their own stories of what happened that no one noticed the Truth slip away in search for the girl with new memory. Even though her past was foggy, a few things remained concrete, and that was the Ordon Spring. When he came upon her, she was simply laying on her back, water just high enough to cover her ears, gazing at the heavens. Without even looking at him, she knew why he was here.

"When are you going?"

He turned his back on her.

"Is it really that hard just to tell me?"

His head sunk.

She stood and motioned towards him. He didn't, no, he couldn't look at her. Her breathing became more evident with every inch that she came closer. He wanted to run. She rested her fingers on his elbow. His eyes closed, but not of his will. She turned him and his eyes opened meeting hers. She slowly brought her face close to his, their lips a needle point apart.

"Link… I… See you later."

She walked back to the village and left him there with too much on his mind. He mechanically called for Epona and rode into the darkness.

The horse trailed off with pure instinct to the Gerudo Desert while the only thought on the Hero's mind was that Princess of Twilight.

Their worlds were left unclean.

* * *

Alright. There you go. An intro. This will probably, in my eyes, my best work. I am going to do my best to keep up with at least weekly posts but hey, I'm a high school sophomore. It's not like I don't have a life… ok so I don't… but whatever. I'll just go with the flow… while I'm stuck at home sick anyway. Sorry. I'm gonna bore you to death with my sad story. Anyways, Ch. 1 should be up tomorrow. Well today, it's like 12:30 AM right now. 


End file.
